Electronic tags attached to articles have a wide variety of uses, including tracking, inventory control and security. These electronic tags can also provide electronically readable information pertaining to the articles.
These tags or markers may include radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags. EAS tags may be used with an alarm system to provide theft deterrence by monitoring the location of the tags and any unauthorized movement of the article containing the EAS tag from a predetermined area. The tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as holders or housings, which accommodate the electronic tag and are used to attach the tags to articles. The tags are secured to the article so that they remain with the article until after the time of purchase.
With respect to electrical devices, such as circuit breakers, various housings have been developed to secure the tag to different locations on the devices. The flat surfaces of a circuit breaker and the absence of any apertures make it difficult to attach tags and difficult to retain the tag thereon, as the tag housing can normally be removed by sliding it off the smooth sides of the circuit breaker.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tag housing which may be secured to the outside surface of a circuit breaker and can not be readily removed therefrom.